Iron Man VS Lex Luthor
Iron Man VS Lex Luthor is the forty-sixth episode of DEATH BATTLE. It will star Iron Man from Marvel Comics & Lex Luthor from DC Comics. Description Marvel and DC square off in this battle of armored geniuses! Interlude Wiz: Technology, it improves our lives, lets you watch cool shows on the internet, and sometimes, it can help you to rival gods. Boomstick: Like with Iron Man, the Armored Avenger. Wiz: And Lex Luthor, arch nemesis of Superman. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Iron Man Wiz: There are the talented... there are the prodigies... and then there's Anthony Edward Stark. Boomstick: Please, he prefers Tony. Wiz: Howard and Maria Stark ruled a nine billion dollar military tech empire. They could have anything they ever wanted, except a child. Boomstick: Then Howard met an ALIEN who decided to build a baby for them. Wiz: Fearing humanity would perish to more advanced alien races, this child was genetically engineered to lead the world to a new tech age... BUT that was Arno Stark. We don't speak of him. When Howard and Maria were dissapointed with what they created, they adopted Tony instead. Boomstick: Yep, that's the secret origin to Tony Stark. Didn't see that comin', did ya? Wiz: Despite not being the alien-engineered child prodigy, Tony's gifted intelligence and world-changing destiny were obvious at an early age. He graduated from MIT with top honors and a physics and engineering double major when he was just 19 years old. Boomstick: But since this is a superhero origin, it wasn't long before tragedy struck... and by struck, I mean a car crash. And by tragedy, I mean his parents. So all of a sudden, Tony was an orphan. But on the bright side, it also made him the sole heir of Stark Industry. Nice. Wiz: With the entire family fortune at his fingertips, Tony pursued a life of reckless indulgence and mechanical tinkering. War was his income and he enjoyed every bit of it... until the day his eyes were opened. Boomstick: Yeah! Opened with a shrapnel-filled irony bomb! Tony sees the shrapnel bomb and attempts to get away from it, but it detonates, knocking him to the ground. Wiz: Held captive by terrorists in Afghanistan, Tony learned the bomb left shrapnel in his heart, which would kill him in a week. The terrorists gave Tony an ultimatum: construct weapons for them and receive treatment... or be left to die. Boomstick: But being Tony Stark, he chose door number three. He built a space-age pacemaker to save his own life and then built a mech suit around it and murdered his way to freedom. This taught Stark one of life's most important lessons: heroes aren't born... Tony places his suit's mask onto a table. Boomstick: they're built. A lesson which also made for a pretty sweet tagline. Tony: My turn. Tony unleashes his wrist-mounted flamethrowers at the terrorists, then flies away during a huge explosion. Wiz: But Tony's heart was changed in more ways than one that day. Upon returning to America, he nullified all weapons development at Stark Industries and dedicated his life to saving the world... in his own way. Boomstick: Yeah, we're not talking, like, just donating to charity and being kind to your neighbor. Tony became a one-man army of justice and began creating a new and improved armored suit that the public would eventually dub... Iron Man. And then he made another one, and another one, and another, another, and then he made like, a shitload more. Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous, but they typically come with a common base set of tools. Generally composed of a gold-titanium alloy, his standard suits have the strength to lift up to 100 tons, fly at supersonic speeds, and come with an onboard intelligence system called J.A.R.V.I.S., which controls his weaponry and can summon other suits at his beck and call. Boomstick: And for good measure, these babies come loaded head to toe with weaponry, i'm talking shoulder mounted darts, anti-tank missiles, an EMP, and the Iron Man staple: Laser beams! Wiz: These repulsor blasts draw power directly from the reactor in Tony's chest or chest piece, depending on the time period, to fire high-mass, negatively charged muons as a concussive energy attack. Most commonly, these are fired from the palms of his suit. Boomstick: But, if the situation calls for a bit more firepower, he can blast an even larger beam directly from his chest piece, UNI-BEAM! Wiz: All of these features come standard in his most often used suit, Model 13: The Modular Armor. Boomstick: This armor specializes in adaptability, allowing Tony to swap out it's individual pieces for ones suited to the mission at hand, oh, and it also has an extra casing known asIron Man Armor model 14, but you can just call it...Hulkbuster. Wiz: As the name implies, this upgrade was built to contend with one of the universes strongest beings. With the combination of magnetic and hydraulic technology, in addition to the strength of the modular armor, the Hulkbuster can deliver far more powerful punches and hold its ground against the Incredible Hulk, who is strong enough to lift a 150 billion ton mountain. Boomstick: But his most advanced armor yet comes in the form of his Endo-Sym armor. Part metal, part scary space alien parasite, Tony can summon it telepathically, use it to imprison his foes, and even suck up electromagnetic fields. Mmm...electricity. Wiz: It can take hits from Storm's lighting, and shoot repulsor beams so powerful, they can injure meta-humans who are normal able to absorb energy. Boomstick: Although Tony is a mere man who finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes. Wiz: He can survive blows from Thor's hammer, hold his own against Captain America, and move faster than anExtremis-enhanced superhuman's eye can track. Boomstick: Not to mention, his suit can actually learn and predict it's opponents next move, and withstand the fury of several nuclear bombs! Do not underestimate the Golden Avenger. Wiz: That being said, for all their power, the Iron Man suits are hardly flawless. Boomstick: They've been known to malfunction in life-threatening ways, and consume too much power too quickly, leaving Tony helpless. Wiz: Tony frequently pushes his suit and his body to their absolute limits, and past them. And his reckless, head-first mentality is responsible for landing him in trouble just as much as it is for getting him out of it. This has led to him setting off a civil war between superheroes, and pissing off the all-powerful Phoenix Force into killing Charles Xavier. Boomstick: What? Charles? But he's the Iron Man. Wiz: And he once built a machine capable of releasing twenty thousand megatons of atomic energy, that's three times more then all of the Earth's known nuclear weapons combined. Boomstick: And then he just blasted it straight into the ground! All because he wanted to see what was at the Earth's core. Wiz: It didn't work out, but Tony's most diabolical nemesis isn't the Mandarin, or even Ultron, it's his lifelong battle with alcoholism. *the sound of a pop top is heard* Boomstick: Did you say something? *Iron Man dodges a missile from a tank, aims and fires another at it, then walks away as it explodes* Lex Luthor Wiz: Superman is among the most powerful characters in all of fiction. He can destroy planets, withstand supernovas, and fly faster than light itself. Boomstick: What kind of person could possibly be the arch-nemesis to someone like him? You'd have to be a god made of magic kryptonite... Lex: WRONG!!! Wiz: Nope! Just a mortal man with a passion for business, swindling, and green trenchcoats: Lex Luthor. Alexander Joseph Luthor began his rise to the top from the very bottom. As a child he lived in a run down section of Metropolis called the "Suicide Slum". Yes it was that bad. Under abusive parents it was only by sheer willpower that Lex moved on to a better life. Boomstick: Yeah, willpower and some good old fashion Social Darwinism. His parents died in a car crash when their car's brakes failed, leaving Lex alone. Don't feel bad for a second! He used their life insurance money to get out of the ghetto and start his own company, and he's the one who rigged their brakes! Wiz: Although founded through some... legally questionable means, the infamous LexCorp successfully spread it's influence throughout all of Metropolis. In time Lex came to practically run the city itself. Taking ownership of nearly every media outlet, Luthor's positive public image went practically unopposed. Boomstick: But everything changed when the Man of Tomorrow showed up. Wiz: In Lex's eyes, Superman was a massive issue for mankind. If humans no longer had to solve problems themselves, they would surely become a weaker race. Completely dependent upon this other worldly savior. Boomstick: So Lex began his crusade to remove him from the equation, and then properly insert himself as the leader of humanity. Wiz: Lex is a cunning strategist and mechanical genius who prefers to place his opponents in unwinnable situations. However if physical strength is required he dons the mighty Warsuit. Lex: Must I remind you of my superiority? Wiz: The Warsuit is a powerful battle armor created by Superman's other arch-nemesis, the alien god known as Darkseid; and it's been further enhanced by Luthor's own designs. Boomstick: Forged in the fiery pits of Apokolips, Lex's Warsuit is no ordinary piece of machinery. Despite it's less than sleek appearance, it comes equipped with force fields, gauntlet blades, a giant kryptonite axe, and energy blasts powered by kryptonite generators. Wiz: It can also fly and has enough strength and durability to go up against Superman himself. Add more to this. DEATH BATTLE! Results Boomstick: Bullseye! Wiz: Both Tony and Lex possessed incredible pieces of technology, but only one was naturally prepared for anything. Although it's true that Lex could trade blows with Superman in his Warsuit, the only reason he lasted as long as he did is because many of it's weapons are based on kryptonite, great for battling kryptonians, only ok against everybody else. Boomstick: Yes the Warsuit could take hits from Superman, making it more than a match for even the Hulkbuster's power. But even against the very enemy it was designed to kill, the Warsuit only lasts so long. ''' Wiz: Iron Man's greatest advantage was being able to adapt his strategy by remotely summoning and changing suits. The Endo-Sym in particular could counter nearly anything Lex could throw at it. '''Boomstick: Plus Iron Man has far more actual combat experience. Lex treated physical combat as a last resort, beneath him. While Tony straight up enjoys it. Lex just wasn't suited for this battle. Wiz: The winner is Iron Man. Trivia *This is the seventh episode in which a Disney owned character and Warner Bros. owned character were pitted against each other, the first six being Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Thor VS Raiden, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America and Deadpool VS Deathstroke. **It is also the fifth Marvel VS DC fight. *This is the seventh Death Battle to be computer animated, the first six being Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Godzilla VS Gamera, Deadpool VS Deathstroke and Samus VS Boba Fett REMASTERED. *This episode is likely being done to commemorate the movie Avengers: Age of Ultron. **If so, this is the eighth episode to be done for commemoration. The last seven were Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Thor VS Raiden, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Kirby VS Majin Buu and Ragna VS Sol Badguy. *Iron Man was first revealed on Twitter before the Release of Guts Vs Nightmare and both combatants would have been announced if re tweeted 2,000 times yet before that happened, Guts vs Nightmare was released. *Iron Man's preview aired earlier on April 15th but was taken down and then put back up. This is due to them mistaking the genetic alien made baby to be Tony when it was actually Arno, but they corrected the mistake. *This is the fifth Death Battle episode to pit a hero character against a villain character, the first four being Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu and Guts VS Nightmare. *The Stark Industries building where the fight begins is loaded with references to comics, anime, and other series, with Dragon Balls, a Keyblade, a Gundam, and the Batmobile. *Coincidentally this episode was released when Captain America Civil War began production *This is the fourth member of the Avengers to be in a Death Battle, the first three were Thor, Spider-Man, and Captain America *This is the third battle to feature an Avenger facing a DC character, the first two was Batman Vs Spiderman and Captain America Category:Upcoming death battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Computer Animated Death Battles